escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Tierra es plana
'' El mundo es plano: una breve historia del siglo veintiuno '' (título original en inglés: The World Is Flat: A Brief History of the Twenty-First Century) es un libro de la autoría de Thomas Friedman. En el mismo analiza la globalización, especialmente en el siglo XXI. El título constituye una metáfora sobre el mundo como un campo de juego aplanado en lo relativo al comercio, en el que los competidores tienen igualdad de oportunidades. En la cubierta de la primera edición, la ilustración muestra que los países, las empresas y los individuos necesitan un cambio de concepto para mantener la competitividad en un mercado global donde las divisiones geográficas e históricas están volviéndose cada día más irrelevantes. Publicado por primera vez en 2005, el libro apareció un año después en versión actualizada y ampliada, y otra vez en 2007. El título fue una afirmación original de Nandan Nilekani, ex CEO de Infosys. Summary In the book, Friedman recounts a journey to Bangalore, India, when he realized globalization has changed core economic concepts. In his opinion, this flattening is a product of a convergence of personal computer with fiber-optic micro cable with the rise of work flow software. He termed this period as Globalization 3.0, differentiating this period from the previous Globalization 1.0 (in which countries and governments were the main protagonists) and the Globalization 2.0 (in which multinational companies led the way in driving global integration). Friedman recounts many examples of companies based in India and China that, by providing labor from typists and call center operators to accountants and computer programmers, have become integral parts of complex global supply chains for companies such as Dell, AOL, and Microsoft. Friedman's Dell Theory of Conflict Prevention is discussed in the book's penultimate chapter. Friedman repeatedly uses lists as an organizational device to communicate key concepts, usually numbered, and often with a provocative label. Two example lists are the ten forces that flattened the world, and three points of convergence. Ediciones * 1st edition, Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2005, ISBN 0-374-29288-4 – The original jacket illustration, reproducing a painting called "I Told You So" by Ed Miracle, depicting a sailing ship falling off the edge of the world, was changed during the print run due to copyright issues. * Audio book, Audio Renaissance, 2005, ISBN 1-59397-668-2 * 2nd edition ("Updated and expanded"), Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006, ISBN 0-374-29279-5 * 2nd revised and expanded edition ("Further Updated and Expanded: Release 3.0"), Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2007, ISBN 0-374-29278-7 Referencias Véase también * Review of The World is Flat Ray Tapajna Chronicles Tapsearch com website is at http://tapsearch.com/flatworld - Related resources at http://linkbun.ch/aztb * Outsourcing * Globalización * Murray, Warwick E. (2006). Geographies of Globalization. New York: Routledge/Taylor and Francis. ISBN 0415317991. * Sirkin, Harold L.; James W. Hemerling; and Arindam K. Bhattacharya (2008). [http://www.bcg.com/globality GLOBALITY: Competing with Everyone from Everywhere for Everything]. New York, Business Plus. ISBN 0446178292. * Wolf, Martin (2004). Why Globalization Works. New Haven: Yale University Press. ISBN 978-0300102529. Enlaces externos * Video: Thomas L. Friedman at MIT talking about his book * [http://wikisummaries.org/The_World_Is_Flat Summary of The World Is Flat] - wiki summaries of the book's chapters. * [http://www.modkraft.dk/spip.php?page=tc-artikel&id_article=6002 Friedman and The World Is Flat] – a webliography on Friedman and debate & critics of the book. On Modkraft.dk/Tidsskriftcentret. * Author's website * Read The World Is Flat Online Comentarios * A mobile user friendly summary of review of The World Is Flat based on real world experience. * The World Is Flat at Metacritic * The Great Leveling. Review by Warren Bass, The Washington Post. April 3, 2005. * The Wealth of Yet More Nations. Review by Fareed Zakaria, The New York Times. May 1, 2005. * Inside the new superpowers. Review by John Kampfner, Guardian Unlimited. May 15, 2005. * Falling flat. Review by Roberto J. Gonzalez, San Francisco Chronicle. May 15, 2005. * Confusing Columbus. Review in The Economist. May 31, 2005. * The World is Spiky. Critical essay by Richard Florida in Atlantic Monthly. October, 2005, pp. 48–51. * But the world's still round. Review by Siddharth Varadarajan, The Hindu. August 2, 2005. * Flathead – The peculiar genius of Thomas L. Friedman. Review by Matt Taibbi in the New York Press, Vol 18 (2005), No. 16 * A Flat World, A Level Playing Field, a Small World After All, or None of the Above?. Review and economic critique by Ed Leamer, UCLA, April 16, 2006. * Ten forces that flattened the world Thomas Friedman * [http://blogcritics.org/archives/2007/01/24/161543.php Interview with Ronald Aronica and Mtetwa Ramdoo, Authors of The World is Flat? – A Critical Analysis of Thomas L. Friedman's New York Times Bestseller]. Interviewed by Spincycle in the Blogcritics Magazine,(January 24, 2007). Categoría:Libros de 2005 Categoría:Globalización en:The World Is Flat